Diskussion:Durastahl
Dauerhaft "durable"(lat.) oder hart "durus"(lat.) das ist hier die Frage? Oder eher ob es aus dem Französischen oder Portugisischen kommt? 87.162.68.153 18:31, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Es kommt von durus, das hab ich mal einen Lateinlehrer gefragt. Ach und... Franz. und Port. kommen ja ausm lateinischen... 18:38, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Dark Lord? Was, bitteschön, ist das denn für eine sinnfreie Signatur? Sie ist schließlich daür da, dass man erkennt, wer den Beitrag geschrieben hat. Ich kann noch verstehen, wenn man die Signatur vergisst, aber unterschreiben und den Namen weglassen......was soll denn das? --Finwe Disku 18:48, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Das kann durchaus vorkommen, dass das aus versehen passiert, man muss muss eine ~ zuviel eingeben, dann kommt nur der Zeitstempel ohne Unterschrift (wird u.A. für die Vorlage:Fehlende Signatur benötigt). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:57, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Wollen wir uns auf dauerhaften Stahl oder auf harten Stahl einigen? ::::Meiner Meinung nach ist durable näher an Durasteel. Ansonsten hätten sie es ja Durusteel nennen können.87.162.68.153 19:08, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) Vielleicht sollte man einfach schreiben, "BLABLALBA kommt vermutlich von durus, hart oder durable, dauerhaft"... Oder haben wir eine Quelle, wo drin steht, wo das Wort herkommt?? Pandora Diskussion 20:10, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Eine Quelle wären wohl diverse Wörterbücher auf deutsch, englisch usw.. 87.162.100.82 21:03, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::aber dann können wir immer noch nicht behaupten, dass es definitiv da her kommt und man sollte eher schreiben, dass es wahrscheinlich vin einem dieser Wörter kommt... Das ist was ich sagen wollte...Pandora Diskussion 21:07, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Vermutungen gehören nicht in Artikel. Da muss schon eine Quelle her, oder es kommt (zumindest nicht so direkt) in den Artikel. MfG - Cody 22:32, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) Widerspruch? Durastahl ist am weitesten in der Galaxis verbreitet, aber gleichzeitig sind die Rohstoffe nur schwer erhältlich? Wie kann das funktionieren? Sta Woas 14:46, 9. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Kann man bestimmt künstlich herstellen. 14:49, 9. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Von künstlich herstellen des Durastahls steht aber nichts im Artikel, oder meinst du die Durapanzerung?Sta Woas 12:33, 10. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Nein, allgemein. Man kann das bestimmt per Oxidation, Reduktion oder Redoxreaktion herstellen. Werde ab nächsten Montag mit Cad Bane signieren. Nahdar Vebb 15:15, 10. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Nun, Durastahl ist eine Legierung die bestimmter Ressourcen bedarf. Die einzelnen Rohstoffe mögen zwar nur wenige Fundorte haben, jedoch gibt es sie wohl in großer Quantität so dass man halt all die Schiffe bauen kann. So gesehen ist das Material weit verbreitet, da aus ihm so viele Dinge gebaut sind, welche überall in der Galaxis zu finden sind. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:22, 10. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Trotzdem glaube ich nicht, dass ein Planet alleine einen einzelnen Rohstoff für die gesammte Galxis über so lange Zeiträume liefern kann! Das ist einfach unmöglich! Er muss einfach künstlich hergestellt werden. Sta Woas 10:35, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::Wie Pandoras Header bestätigt: Nichts ist unmöglich. Gruß Cad Bane Holocrons | Artikel 13:33, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::::...außerdem ist alles nur eine erfundene Geschichte:-) Sta Woas 12:20, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET) Die Rohstoffe für Durastahl kommen nicht nur auf einem Planeten vor >.< --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:05, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Ich tausche "einem Planeten" gegen "einzelne Planeten" aus.Sta Woas 12:18, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET) Es mögen nur einzelne Planeten sein, nur sind es nicht ein Dutzend, sondern einige zehntausend. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:32, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET) :"bisher nur auf dem Planeten Af'El gefunden" steht im Artikel, wenn es es auf mehreren zehntausend Planeten vorkommt, ist der Artikel falsch und muss geändert werden. Sta Woas 15:58, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET) Dann ist der Artikel wohl unvollständig. Auf Dathomir (im Dathomir-System) gibt es z.B. auch einen Planet auf denen die Grundstoffe zu finden sind (was auch der grund war, warum Zsinj dort seine Basis hatte). Vielleicht ist aber auch gemeint, dass Durastahl nur auf diesem Planeten in seiner Reinform vorkommt, andere Planeten aber nur Komponenten davon besitzen, was weiß ich. Jedoch würde ich sagen, dass der Artikel in dieser Form eher unfertig ist.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:28, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET)